


Mermories

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Voluntary sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: 基本没有颜色的颜色，我永远喜欢这对CP。
Relationships: Baelor I Targaryen/Daena Targaryen





	Mermories

在这难得的清醒时刻里，他支撑着病弱的身体，来到了王城里的教堂。他望着窗外寂静的夜空，和被清冽冰凉的月光照耀着的玻璃窗，忽而想起了一段悲伤的往事。  
那是九年前的事了。  
寂静的夜空中点缀着灿烂的星辰，明亮的月亮照耀着神圣的教堂，园中的红蔷薇绽放得艳丽且诱人。  
那晚，他正在教堂里虔诚地祷告，她突然闯了进来，高声质问他为何要请修士解除婚姻，又为何要为她修建居所？  
他微微一笑，将自己的缘由讲述给她听，却未成想，她更加愤怒了。  
他不想在这神圣的教堂与她争执，打扰神明的歇息，便转过身去，打算离开这里。  
“贝勒！你不许走！”她用力地抓住了他的手腕。这是她第一次直呼他的名字，怒火让她忘却了应有的礼仪。  
他诧异地回头看她，眼中闪过一丝疑惑。  
“丹娜？”  
她走到他的面前，踮起脚尖，炙热地吻上他的唇，小巧的贝齿咬破了他的唇瓣，浓烈而苦涩的血腥味在嘴中蔓延开来，加重了这个吻。  
她抬手环住了他的脖颈，仔细地描绘着他的唇形，用灵敏的舌头将鲜血涂抹在他口腔里的每一处，卷住他的舌尖重重吸吮，两人的气息交融在一起，不让他有丝毫逃离的机会。  
也许是因为缺氧的缘故吧，她的双颊微微泛起玫瑰红，呼吸也变得急促起来，眼神逐渐变得迷离，他从没见过她这样。  
看着那双如宝石般闪烁璀璨的紫眸，他一瞬间失了神，紫色眼瞳里染上几分仓促。  
过了许久，她才恋恋不舍地离开他的双唇，俩人唇上连起一缕暖昧的银丝。  
她甜甜地笑了，扬起小脸，像是向他索取奖励的孩子，令他好笑又喜爱。  
他犹豫了片刻，最后还是轻轻推开了她，与她保持着一步的距离。  
“看着我的眼睛。”她认真地看着他。  
他侧过头，不去与她对视。  
她站在原地，带着满满的怒气，朝他大声质问道，  
“哥哥，如果你真的问心无愧，心里只有神明，对我完全没有任何感觉，那你为什么不愿与我对视呢？”  
“你在害怕，害怕面对真实的自我。”  
“哥哥，承认吧，你是爱我的。”她温柔地抚上他的面颊，充满怜惜的说道。  
“丹娜，这里是神圣的教堂，我认为你需要冷静下来。”  
面对她充满怒气的话语，他只是温和平静地笑着。  
神明在上。  
“神明，又是神明。”她神情阴郁，眉宇间凝结着化不开的乌云，片刻之后，她勾起唇角，自嘲地笑了笑，“贝勒，什么时候，你的眼中才能有我的身影呢？你总说我们只是兄妹，但我不相信，你看不出我对你的情意。”  
“贝勒，你是我此生唯一爱过的人。”她神情温和，柔声说道，“从小到大，我的眼中除了你以外，再无他人。”  
“请别再对我如此冷漠了。”她柔声倾诉道，她的声音就如同甘醇可口的红酒般，令他毫不犹豫地选择一饮而尽。  
听了她的话，他愣在原地，如一座凝固的冰雕般，一动不动。他不知道该如何回应她的话语，也不明白如何面对自己的内心。  
见他没有回答，她从鎏金腰带上抽出一把银质匕首，以迅而不及的速度架在了他的脖颈上。  
“哥哥。”她轻声唤道。“我的国王。”  
“我命令你吻我。”她凑近他的耳边，轻轻吐出几个字，清晰的话语落入他的耳中。  
很奇怪，他顺从了她的话语，吻上了她的红唇。那个吻很轻很柔，像是微凉的晚风碰上了她柔软的唇瓣。她的唇角微凉，像是触碰到了薄荷叶般，幽香阵阵。  
看见他亲吻了自己，她嫣然一笑，神情愉悦，此刻，纯真与野性完美融合在她的身上，笑容中透露着藏不住的欣喜与得意，笑得恣意妄为。他却敏锐地从她的眼中捕捉到了黯然，她是在悲伤什么呢？  
那时候的他还太过年轻，无法理解她的悲伤，后来，从蕾娜的口中和她的表现中，他勉强拼凑出了事情的真相。但那已经太迟了。  
尽管只是一瞬，但对于他而言，已然是艰巨的任务了。  
他知道，这并非是因为他畏惧那架在脖颈上泛着寒光的匕首，也并非是因为他同情她盈满泪水的紫眸，他只是很自然的，像正常的恋人一样，亲吻了她。  
“丹娜，我永远都只能是你的哥哥，而不能成为你的丈夫。”他温柔地看向她，一字一句地说道。  
闻言，她愣住了，握着匕首的左手微微颤抖起来，不慎划破了他白皙的脖颈，赤红的血珠顺着白腻的肌肤滑落下来，跌落在光滑的石地上。  
趁她不注意时，他抬手轻轻推开了匕首，然后转过身，径直往前走。  
他硬生生压下心底的酸涩，狠着心不去理会她的呼唤，固执地往前走。  
他必须得离开教堂了，再这样下去，他会抵不过危险的诱惑，沦陷在她温柔的陷阱里，失去那侍奉神明的资格。  
腰间忽的一紧，他低头看见的是一双白皙光洁的手，她紧紧靠在他的后背上，柔软的发丝贴在单薄的衣服上，让他无法迈开脚步。  
她伸手抱住了他，轻声呢喃道，“哥哥，不要离开我。”她诚恳的话语里透露着不舍与真诚，哪怕是铁石心肠的人，也无法拒绝她的请求。  
她的话语如同不可动摇的真理，如同凛冬刺骨的寒风，将他的心刺得血迹斑斑，让他痛入骨髓。  
但他早已发下誓言，将他的余生奉献给神明，所以，他无法答应她的要求。  
就像新婚之夜，他毅然决然的离开了婚房，不顾身后她的殷勤呼唤。他永远也忘不了那句无助的“哥哥，不要走。”  
那时候的丹娜，就像被抛弃的幼兽般惹人怜爱，就连他也为之动容。  
最后，他还是没能压抑住内心的渴望，回到了婚房，伸手抱住了她，拭去她的泪水，亲吻她的唇瓣。但他最终也没有完成最后一步，对神明的尊敬，让他无法继续。  
她的泪水如断线珠子般滚落，滚烫着他的肌肤，刺痛着他的心灵。  
这是神明对他的试探吧，他这样想到，被地狱之火所围绕，被寒冷霜雪所包含，被凶恶毒蛇所啃噬，也没有这么痛苦。  
他松开了她的束缚，转身看向她。她的眼中闪烁着璀璨的祈望，淡金色睫毛微微颤抖着，像是蝴蝶扑闪翅膀般灵动。  
他无法承受这仁慈的折磨，她的泪水敲打着他的心门，他再也无法将她拒之门外了，层出不穷的痛苦正在朝他袭来，山崩海啸的哀伤正滚滚而来。  
她的身体里有恶魔，她的血液里流淌着欲望，骨骼里刻满着罪恶。她使他变得疯狂，他无法对她的美丽容颜做到视而不见，对她的美妙歌声做到听而不闻。  
她太漂亮了，实在是太美丽了，让他变得无法克制自己的举动。  
她的容颜就像妖冶艳丽的红蔷薇，牢牢抓住了他的目光，让他深陷入其中。  
是的，他畏惧了，他怕自己会抵不过心底深处对她的迷恋，会不顾一切地舍弃信仰，背弃承诺。  
他勾起了唇角，眼中的万千思绪无从说起，心中的千言万语都化作唇边一抹自嘲。  
清幽明亮的月光从敞开的玻璃窗外照入寂静的教堂，洒落在她的身上，像是为她镀上了一层柔和的光晕，给她娇美的面容添了几分梦幻，替她银白的卷发染上几分月华，使她看起来，像是从传说里走出来的仙女或是精灵。  
“……丹娜。”  
她咬了咬牙，下定了决心，像是宣战般呐喊道。  
“哥哥，你别想逃离我。”  
她步步紧逼，丝毫不肯退让，他不断往后退，直到身体碰到祭坛，退无可退。她微微一笑，伸手将他推到祭坛上。  
“哥哥。”她温柔而甜美的声音萦绕在他的耳边，就像书里所记载的女妖塞壬，她用自己美妙的歌声使水手沉迷，而后掀起滔天巨浪，让水手溺亡于海中。他好像听见了塞壬的天籁，在蛊惑他孤寂的灵魂。  
恍惚间，他坠入了深渊，冰凉的海水包裹着他的身体。他在那双紫罗兰眼瞳里看见了天堂，红蔷薇点缀着天阶，白玫瑰盈满了天国。  
她用白皙的手温柔地抚摸过他的肌肤，就像柔韧的藤蔓缠绕在身上，令他感到意外的舒适。  
“……丹娜。”他不知该如何劝阻她的举动，最后只是轻声唤了她的名字。他的声音很温柔，就如他本人一样，像王城外缓缓流动的清澈溪水。  
他对上了教堂中央摆放着的圣像眼睛，心中暗暗祈祷道，仁慈的圣母啊，请赐给迷途的羔羊指引一条正确的道路吧。正义的铁匠啊，我快要无法支撑下去了，永无止境的欲望将会把我的理性吞没。  
她轻柔地吹灭了烛火，那一瞬，他看见了她眼中闪烁着的金色火焰，如同她白皙的脖颈上佩着的金龙项链般在幽暗里熠熠生辉。  
那把锋利的匕首划开了柔滑的白衣，使他白皙的肌肤裸露在外，他感到肌肤上传来一股凉意。她的动作小心而谨慎，像是害怕划伤了他的肌肤。她随意地将碎布条扔向远方，那双丁香色的瞳孔里闪过一丝狡黠，她用锐利的刀尖挑起了他瘦削的下巴，强迫他直视她的眼瞳。  
“哥哥，你注定是我的。”她扬起小脸，眼中尽是得意之色，那是猎人看向猎物的眼神。  
“丹娜，你不该这样做的，这是错误的。”他轻皱着眉头，声音微微颤抖。“你这是在亵渎神明。”  
“我不在乎，哥哥，只要能够拥有你，我什么都不在乎。”闻言，她的眼底闪过一丝哀伤，忽而莞尔一笑，轻声答道。  
她将匕首放到一旁，把金龙项链从白皙脖颈上取下，挂在金腰带上。  
“现在，让晚宴开始吧。”她贴在他的耳边低语道，“今晚的餐点，是你。”她往他的耳边吹了口气，柔柔的，就像夏天的风吹过。  
他闭上了双眼，听见了丝绸衣物落地的轻响，感受了温暖湿热的触碰。灼热的气息喷洒在他的面颊上，像是棉花拂过般，痒痒的。  
“哥哥，被毒蛇啃咬的感觉，很疼吗？”她伸手抚过他身上触目惊心的伤疤，倒吸了一口凉气，轻声问道。他能从她的话语和眼里看出隐藏着的心疼和怜爱。  
他摇了摇头，虽然当时的他疼到几乎晕厥，但他仍旧忍住了痛苦，打开了关押堂兄的牢笼。只因为，她希望他能够救回伊蒙。“不，我知道的，哥哥，当时的你，一定是很痛的吧。”她怜惜地看着他，那双深邃迷人的紫色眼瞳里溢满了柔情，柔得好似要化作一汪湖水。  
“如果，你也能够为了我，踏入毒蛇坑该有多好。”她低声叹息道。“不过，我并不希望你受伤，因为那样我会心疼的。”  
啪的一声，他感觉心中有什么东西断裂了。  
他顺从着本能，放任着欲念，今晚，他只需要她，只渴望她。  
“让我亲吻你的唇瓣。”  
“让我倾听你的声音。”  
“让我抚摸你的肌肤。”  
“让我触碰你的头发。”  
“让我温暖你的心灵。”  
他顺着她的额头，眼皮，鼻子，唇瓣，一路吻了下来。她的眼神有些朦胧迷离，但她的唇角仍微微勾起。  
她认真地看着他的清秀面容，端详着他俊美的轮廓，情不自禁地伸手抚摸上他的脸颊。  
他微微一笑，丹娜她还像个小孩子一样可爱，这怎么能不让他心动呢？  
他凝望着她那双深邃迷人的紫罗兰色眼瞳，里面仿佛藏着三月的春风，宁静的月色，比宫廷里最名贵的宝石还要明亮，比夜空中最耀眼的星辰还要璀璨。  
他将头颅埋进了她的颈窝，温柔而有力地啃咬着她柔嫩的肌肤，在白如霜雪的肌肤上留下显眼刺目的红痕。他想要彻底的占有她，将她身体的每一处都落上烙印，把她永远留在他的身边，谁也无法从他的手中抢走她，她注定是他的。  
他的薄唇轻轻摩擦她的红唇，直至把她娇软的唇瓣亲吻的发红才作罢。舌尖缠绕之间，她就像快要窒息般，全身发软，肌肤泛红。  
以新吻痕覆上旧伤疤，用温暖的双手去拥抱他冰冷的身体，感受着彼此的存在。  
欲望与迷恋交织，柔情和疯狂混杂，他们就这样脱去衣衫，倾身相赴，沉浸在了欲海之中。那种疯狂，只限今晚。  
她是一壶放有砒霜的烈酒，甘甜可口，鲜红刺眼，令他甘之如饴，哪怕毒药会令他丧命，没有丝毫节制，只因为是她。  
她的双唇柔软而温暖，尝起来像是甜蜜的蜂蜜，喜悦洋溢在他的身体里。  
她像恶魔般残忍狡诈，骗取了他的所有，她让他在绝望和欲望之间挣扎。在无边的黑暗里，她就是唯一的光芒。他没能克制住自己，放任了心魔。  
她不小心用匕首令他流血，他在无意中也令她流了血。他见到了，红蔷薇的绽放，是多么的魅惑众生啊。  
在神圣的教堂里传来阵阵淫靡的声音，而暧昧的喘息通过教堂的玻璃彩窗传出，这是亵渎神明，但他们还是这样做了。  
在那个月夜，他和她在纯洁神圣的教堂里犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，他亲自亵渎了神明，毁灭了信仰，迷失了自我。  
直到清晨的第一缕阳光透过玻璃窗照入教堂内，他才悠悠转醒，看向身边熟睡的她，和一地的狼藉，意识到了自己所犯的错误。  
温暖明媚的阳光倾洒在她的身上，她伸手揉了揉眼睛，慵懒地舒展了身体，打了个哈欠。紧接着，她半睁着朦胧的睡眼，朝他甜甜地唤道，[哥哥，抱抱我。]  
他犹豫了一会，还是伸手抱住了她。她温顺地靠在他的胸膛上，任他抚摸着缎子般柔顺的银金卷发，任其在指间的缝隙中如瀑布般倾泻而下。他的一举一动都很温柔，因为她是他的珍宝，也因为他不想那么快结束那个夜晚。这是最后的温存，他最后能够给予她的一点温暖。等到他们收拾好衣物，离开了教堂。他们就将成为兄妹，感情将变得纯粹，不被世俗所玷污。他会让她变得纯洁的，一定会。  
他永远也无法原谅自己的罪行，但永远也不会后悔那晚的错误。  
他对她的爱如太阳般永恒，但注定被世人所遗忘。  
无法言明的爱意与难以舍弃的信仰在脑海里不断斗争，分不出胜负来，他既想要丹娜，又不愿放弃信仰。所以，丹娜才会跟伊耿发生那种关系吧，是他对不起她。  
他本该在她最脆弱的时候陪在她的身边，温柔地安慰她的，但他没有。  
他渴望去拥抱她，但他不能，  
他想要表明心意，但他不能，  
对于她的泪水，他什么都没法做，就算悲伤在心里泛滥成灾，他也只能安静地站在一个隐蔽的角落，默默地望着她的身影，向她伸出的手无力的垂下。  
这一切，对他悲伤而苦涩的灵魂来说，太过沉重了。  
就像她所说的那样，他不愿意承认，也无法承认，他一直深爱着她，这个残忍的事实。  
当他矢口否认了那晚他们之间所发生的一切后，她的眸光顿时变得黯淡无光，他想，就连星辰陨落的夜空都没有这样灰暗吧。  
他说她是羞耻，是不可言说的欲望和难以言明的情愫，他无法承认自己的欲望，更不愿表达自己的爱意，他总是用神明为借口，误以为这样就是虔诚。  
她是他的救赎，她是他的执念，他想要看着她深邃迷人的眼瞳，亲吻她柔软温暖的红唇，那是一种错误而正确的举动。  
幽暗的天幕中落下细密的雨丝，滴落在白玫瑰花瓣上，如同晶莹剔透的泪珠。  
今夜，又落雨了。  
沉重的雷声与萧然的雨声构成了一首悲伤唯美的宫廷奏鸣曲，像是在哀叹他们的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 基本没有颜色的颜色，我永远喜欢这对CP。


End file.
